The Images
by caram3l
Summary: Some werid things are starting to happend when Tavia discovers something ...


The Murder  
  
(Michelle's House, July 16, 8:00 p.m.) Michelle to Tavia: Truth or dare? Tavia: Uhm, dare. Michelle: I dare you to go into the washroom with the lights off, look into the mirror and say Bloody Mary three times. Tavia *laughs*: That's an easy one. Steven: Don't you know? Michelle: She'll scrape your arms. Kelly: And your face. Kenny: And then suck your blood. *laughs evilly* Kelly: Bloody Mary is a ghost, not a vampire stupid! Tavia *stands up*: Am I gonna go or what? Michelle: Yeah, sure, just clean up the 'mess'. Steven: If you'll still be alive! Tavia rolls her eyes and walks toward the washroom. Tavia *thinking*: This is so retarded, but I'll do this for you Steven (Two minutes later) Tavia: AHHH! Kenny, Kelly, Steven, and Michelle quickly run to the washroom. Michelle: Oh no, Mary got her! Steven: Michelle, this is your entire fault! What if something happened to Tavia? Michelle: I know! I know! My mom is going to kill me when she sees all the blood! Kenny: I'll help you clean up. Michelle: Thanks Kenny. At least someone is being nice around here...Steven! Steven: What? Michelle: You know 'what'! Kelly: SHUT UP! Steven, Kenny, and Michelle look at Kelly surprised. Kelly: Shouldn't we be trying to get in there and see what happened to Tavia? Kenny: Kelly's right. Kelly: Thanks. Steven: So what do we do? Michelle: Try to break down the door –stupid! Steven: Okay...stupid! Michelle *glaring*: What did you just call me?!?! Kelly: Guys... Steven and Michelle: Okay, we know Soon Steven and Kenny tries to break down the door by running into it several times, but it didn't seem to work. Michelle: Weaklings.... Suddenly the door opens, Steven and Kenny weren't prepared and they fell down on the ground. Quickly they stand back up, remaining their 'cool'. They see Tavia with a confused look. Tavia: What's up? *pauses* Perverts. Steven *breathing hard*: Did...did...did... Michelle: Let me say it weakling. Did Bloody Mary get you? Kelly: We heard you screaming and were very worried. Kenny: So where's the blood? *looks around* Tavia *rolls her eyes*: I didn't see Bloody Mary. That's just a stupid legend. Michelle: Then why did you scream? Tavia *blushes*: Heheh... Kelly: Why are your pants wet? Steven: You were 'that' scared? Kenny: Its okay cuuse, I peed in my diapers when I was a baby. Michelle: Are you going to take that Tavia? He just called you a baby! Tavia: I didn't pee in my pants! I screamed because I fell into the toilet! And why my pants are wet? Do you need to ask? *walks back to the living room* Michelle: Don't sit down! You're going to wet the couch! Tavia: Thanks a lot! Steven: You know how strict her parents are. Michelle: It's the first time you said something nice since...forever! Kenny (curious): Cuz, what were you doing falling down the toilet? Tavia *blushes*: I wanted to finish my business before I leave this beautiful planet. I guess I was too desperate huh? Kelly: So you didn't do the dare? Tavia *glaring at Kelly*: Well... Michelle: Do it right now! Tavia *running to Michelle's room*: After I borrow you clothes! Michelle: Don't touch my undies! *runs after Tavia*  
  
(Tavia's Room, 9:00 p.m.) Tavia just gotten home from Michelle's house and she is now staring happily and sadly at the four walls in her new bedroom. Tavia *thinking*: Today was fun, but I can't help feeling like a 5th wheeler. I just moved here for two weeks and met Steven and Michelle at the beach, who were friends with my cousin, Kenny, who was Kelly's boyfriend. I feel so left out! Am I the only one that's single?! The phone starts ringing and Tavia picks it up. She knew that it was Kenny.  
  
Tavia: Hey Kenny, what's new? Kenny: Just wanted to see did you make it without...pssst! Tavia: Oh SHUT UP! Kenny: Okay, don't need to get all pissy now! Get it? Pissy? *starts laughing so hard at his own joke* Tavia (sarcastic): You are so hilarious! Kenny *still laughing*: So are you! Tavia didn't say anything and hung up the phone and then it rings again. Tavia *picks it up angrily*: What do you want now? Voice: Sorry, I guess I called at the wrong time. Tavia: Huh? *pauses for a second* Steven? Another voice: And me! Tavia *blushing*: Michelle? Steven? Sorry, I thought you guys were Kenny Steven: I don't sound like him. Tavia (getting shy): No, no you don't Michelle: Sorry about what happened today. You know, about the Bloody Mary thing. *holds back her laughter* Tavia: Michelle! I can hear you laughing! I didn't even mention how evil you are yet; you made me walk home in wet pants! Steven: Don't mind my immature girl. Michelle: Who's 'your' immature girl? Steven (shock): I guess not you then, I'll go out and flirt with all those other pretty girls. Michelle: Don't you dare! I'll kill myself and then haunt you forever! Steven: You're already haunting me, from your face. Michelle: Dump me then, if you're so sick of me! Steven: Maybe I will! Michelle: Fine! Steven: Fine! Tavia *interrupting*: I got to go. Talk to you two later. *hangs up* Tavia *thinking*: Why do they always do that? I like you first Steven, but when I saw you holding Michelle's hand... Suddenly the window opens and a cold breeze blows inside. Tavia shivers and goes over to close the window. Tavia: What's up with that? It's summer. Her room suddenly becomes extremely cold, which made her freaked out more. She quickly jumps into bed and pulls her blanket up to her chin. The strangest thing happens afterwards, the light turns off. When Tavia turns to face the mirror, which was beside her bed, she saw a girl –no, a ghost! Tavia runs downstairs, screaming on the top of her lungs. When she sees her parents, uncle, aunt...and Kenny (?), she stopped screaming. Kenny: Nice...welcome. You could've made it more pleasant though. Mrs. Yeung: Tavi, you look so pale. Are you alright? Tavia: I, I, uhm...*turns to Kenny and demands* Why are you here? Mr. Yeung: Don't be so rude Tavia. Your cousin, uncle, and aunt came to visit us and then out of nowhere, you came screaming down the stairs. Can't you be a little more respectful? Kenny: Yeah, Pissy. Tavia: Shut up! I'm not in the mood for your lame jokes. Kenny: At least I have jokes to tell! Mrs. Yeung: Can you two stop fighting for once? Tavia and Kenny's parents leave the room, leaving Tavia and Steven glaring at each other. Tavia (forgets that she was angry): You won't believe what I just saw! Kenny (sarcastic): What? A ghost? Tavia (surprised): How do you know? Kenny *rolls his eyes*: Oh god... Tavia: Trust me! I really did saw a ghost! Kenny: Remind me, when we play truth or dare, don't let you play –WUSSIE! Tavia: I'm serious, I saw a ghost! She was looking at me through the mirror! Even look for yourself! Kenny *sighs*: Fine. Kenny follows Tavia up her room. Kenny *thinking*: This room changed a lot. Tavia (scared): What happened in here? It's so warm now. *walks toward the mirror* Turn off the light, Kenny. Kenny: Why? Tavia: Just do it! Kenny obeys Tavia, he turns off the light and walks up beside Tavia, staring at the mirror with her. Kenny: So, where's the 'ghost'? Tavia: She's probably scared of your face. Kenny *sighs deeply*: You're right. Tavia (astonished): Really? Kenny: Because she can't believe a handsome guy like me actually exists, when she saw me...she cried with joy. Tavia: Yeah, and she was like, "I found the guy of my dreams". Kenny (terrified): Oh no, now she's going to haunt me! Tavia: Gee, Steven, feel lucky. (Mall, July 17, 2:00 p.m.) Tavia *thinking*: Kenny, Michelle, Steven, and, Kelly are all out. Probably having their double dates! Argh! As she walks, she hears somebody calling her name. Voice: Tavia! Tavia *sees Sammul*: Hey, Sam! Why are you here? Sammul: I moved in a couple of days ago. I heard that you moved here too, I was hoping that I'll bump into you. Annie *pops up behind Sammul (his half sister)*: Yeah, we really wanted to say hello! So, I'll say it right now, hello Tav! Tavia (startled): Where did you come from?! Annie *giggles*: Hong Kong! Tavia *laughs*: Naw, really? Sammul: Benny's here too. We wanted to visit you, but we didn't know where you live. Tavia *groans*: Why are you people following me? Annie: Watch out! *laughs evilly* we're gonna get you! Tavia: Annie, what happened to you? You're so, well, weird now. Sammul: It's the sun. Annie *giggles*: Yeah, darn, it's so hot here. Sammul: Oh yeah, I saw Myolie wandering around. Tavia: Really? How could she? She didn't even tell me she was here! Annie: She said she tried to call you but you weren't home. Tavia: Oh, hope I'll see her. Sammul: I don't think that would be a good idea. Tavia: Why? Sammul: She was weird. She said I was 'bizarre'. I mean, what kind of person goes around calling people bizarre? Tavia *laughs*: That's not weird, she always calls you bizarre and she doesn't call everyone bizarre, she only calls 'you'. Sammul: I know, what's up with that? Annie: Well, we got to go shopping! Bye Tavia! Annie grabs Sammul's arm and they walk away, leaving poor Tavia all by herself again. Tavia smiles and continues wandering around the mall. She immediately stops when she sees Benny. Sammul and Annie were walking toward him. She stares at him for awhile and then got to her senses and walks away. Then somebody taps her shoulder. Tavia *thinking*: I knew it was too good to be true. But when she turns around, she sees her best friend from Hong Kong, Myolie.  
  
Myolie: Tavia! I was wondering was it you or not. I saw you staring at Benny –Do you still like him? Tavia: Let's not talk about that. I am so glad you're here! *gives Myolie a quick hug* Myolie: Sorry to ruin your happiness, but I'm just going to stay for another two days. My family is traveling the country for the summer. Tavia (sad): Awww, oh well, we still have time. Let's hit the library! Myolie: Why? Tavia: I'll tell you on the way.  
  
(Library, 2:30 p.m.) Myolie: So you're telling me that your house is haunted and now you're trying to find out who's the ghost? Tavia: Exactly! Myolie *laughs*: You are so bizarre. Why does that sound so familiar? Oh yeah, Sam! Ask him about this, he's an expert with these bizarre things. Voice: Don't talk crap bout me! Tavia and Myolie almost jumped when they heard the sudden voice, they turn around and see Sammul. Myolie: You scared me half to death! Sammul: That's what you get for calling me 'bizarre'! Myolie: I didn't call you bizarre! I just said you 'do' bizarre things stupid!*sticks out her tongue* Sammul: I'm smarter than you'll ever be! Tavia *whispering*: Guys, be quiet. I'm trying to do something here. Myolie and Sammul couldn't hear Tavia so they kept on arguing. Myolie: You only wish you're half as smart as me! Sammul: In your dreams! Myolie *makes a puking sound*: EEW! Dreaming bout you? That would be the last thing I want to do. Tavia *getting annoyed*: SHUT UP!!! A boy from nearby: You shut up! I had it with you guys! A girl: If you want to argue, go somewhere else! Tavia *getting 'very' annoyed*: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M ALREADY STRESSED OUT WITH MY OWN PROBLEMS! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ANYWAY? IT'S SUMMER! GO MAKE OUT AT HOME AND 'I' HAD IT WITH YOU TWO!!! Voice: And I had it with you. Tavia turns around and sees a woman, probably the library assistant. Tavia (surprised): Oh...hey! Library Assistant: If you three talk again, I'm kicking you out of the library. Tavia *clearing her throat*: But how do we suppose to communicate then? Library Assistant: Whisper. Tavia: Oooh. *gets confused* But you just talked, I mean, *whispering* yes ma'am! The Library Assistant leaves, shaking her head disappointedly. Library Assistant *whispering*: Kids... Tavia looks at Myolie, then Sammul. Tavia: You two were just wild tigers a minute ago –did somebody pressed the mute button? They didn't say a word and both shrugged their shoulders. And then they sit down on the chairs beside Tavia and stare at the table like zombies. Tavia: I guess you two lost your voice yelling so much. *clears her throat* Darn, I did too. I haven't yelled like that in years. Thanks guys that felt so much better. You know, letting it all out like that. No one says a word. Tavia *trying to start a conversation*: Well, Sam, why are you here anyway? Where's Annie? Sammul (all quiet): At the mall, probably sucking up with the cashier. Tavia *nods*: Cool. So, do you know a lot about ghosts? (Five hours later) Sammul *stretching and yawning*: I –I got to go home now. See you guys later. Myolie: I got to go too. Sammul: Okay, I'll drive you home. Myolie: Wow, thanks. Sammul: We got to find Annie first. Myolie: Oh, that girl, she's funny. The two of them walk away happily. Tavia *thinking*: What's up with them? Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing that they're getting along –for once. Myolie: What do you mean I have to sit in the trunk?! Sammul: I'm nice enough to let you in my car! What if you break down my car from your chubby –ness? There's a 'huge' chance. Myolie (offended): Well, look who's talking! Tavia *thinking*: Okay, maybe not. Soon, Sammul's and Myolie's voice fade away. Tavia continues searching for 'her' ghost. She keeps trying to remember how the ghost looked like. When Tavia saw the ghost last night, it was only an instant, but she still remembers its appearance, at least a little. Her hair was covering most of her face, but Tavia could still see scars on the girl's face. Tavia gasps when she sees an interesting title on an old newspaper. Tavia *reading the headline*: "Missing". Tavia looks around, trying to find a picture. She sees a little black and white photo of a young teenage girl. Tavia *continues reading*: "A young 14-year-old girl, the name of, Rachel Lee, remains missing for one week. Her parents think that she decided to suicide because of her 'player' boyfriend, but that still remains a mystery. If anyone finds her, please report to the police. A $ 60, 000 reward to whoever finds her." Tavia *thinking*: She looks so familiar. Rachel Lee? Where did I hear her name? Is she still missing? Oh well, none of my business...but if I find her, $ 60, 000! Huhmmm...But I don't think that would be likely, since the article was published in 1994. Suddenly Tavia gets frustrated because she'd been searching for more than five hours and that was the best thing she'd found and it was only a few sentences! She runs off uncontrollably. And then she bumps into someone as she runs. Tavia: Oh sorry! Person: Tavia? Is that you? Tavia *looks up*: Benny? Benny: Wow, Tavia. Sam told me that you were here. Where is he anyway? Tavia: He just left. Benny: How dare he leave me? Well, how's life? Tavia: Despite that my house is haunted, everything's fine. How bout you? Benny: Same here. Tavia: Cool... (Silent awkwardness) Tavia: You mean you're house is haunted too? (Kelly's Room, 11:30 p.m.) Kelly *thinking*: This is so frustrating! My head is going to explode! Kelly angrily stands up, covering her ears Kelly *trying to control her patience*: Can you please turn down the music? Please? I'm trying to do something here. Doesn't turn down the music. Kelly *repeating herself*: Can you please turn down the music? Doesn't turn down the music. Kelly *getting very irritated*: TURN DOWN THE *CRAPPY* MUSIC!!! Myolie *startled*: OKAY! I'LL TURN DOWN THE *CRAPPY* MUSIC! *turns down the stereo* Kelly *demanding*: How long are you going to stay here? You're taking up space. Myolie *fuming*: Longer than the day you'll live. Kelly: Is that a threat? Myolie *snickers*: Maybe! Watch your back! *grabs her blanket and pillow* I'm sleeping in the living room –away from you! At least I'll get the TV to myself! Myolie stomps out of the Kelly's room angrily and marches to the living room. She throws her blanket and pillow on the couch and turns on the TV. There was already a tape in the VCR, so she presses play and starts watching "Survivor's Law". Myolie *thinking*: That girl looks like me! I'm talented enough to be a lawyer and then sue that witch! Kelly *entering the room*: Sorry Myolie. Myolie *rolls her eyes*: Sorry? You didn't do anything. It's 'all' my fault. Kelly*sits beside Myolie*: I had a lot of things on my mind. Myolie: I can see that. Yesterday you 'kicked' me out of the room 'and' threw my things out 'and' slammed the door in front of my face 'and' I forgave you. Kelly *hesitates*: I... Myolie: I'm not finished. You were so nice before, and now you're so *bleepy*. You get mad over simple things like loud music. You weren't even trying to sleep! You were just looking at your hair, seeing do you have split ends! Kelly*smiles*: I know, I'm sorry. I knew you were just trying to be nice turning on the music so I would feel happier with some upbeat songs. Myolie (confused): No, I just turned it on to piss you off. Kelly: Either way, sorry about today and yesterday. I promise tomorrow would be better. Myolie: I guess you should start being nice now, it's exacting 12 a.m. Kelly *laughs*: I just can't help thinking about these dreams I had. Myolie: What dreams? Kelly: It's about Kenny and his ex. I keep dreaming about him leaving me and start another relationship with her, but that's...impossible. Myolie: You and Kenny went out for the longest time. How long had it been? 8 years? Kelly: We never argue or anything. Everything seems so perfect, which makes it feel so imperfect. Know what I mean? Myolie *shakes her head*: Nope. Tavia *thinking*: Is it just me or I'm a wussie? So what if I'm using a nightlight! That does not mean anything! I DO NOT believe in ghosts! Of course not. Just because I research about them and sleep with the lights on does not mean I believe in ghosts. Tavia lies there for awhile and slowly, her eyelids become heavy and she falls deeply to sleep. (Sweet dreaming)~ Steven: Tavia, I really like you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Tavia *seeing stars*: Really? Steven: Really. I do. Tavia *smiling broadly*: I do too! (Nasty dreaming)~ Suddenly Michelle shows up. Steven smirks at Tavia and walks away with Michelle. Tavia stands there sadly as they walk away. For some reason, Tavia finds herself holding a knife. Without thinking, she runs to Michelle and stabs her. (End of dream/nightmare)~ Tavia *wakes up*: AHHH! Soon she realizes that it was only a terrible nightmare, but it still creep her out. Tavia: No, that wasn't me! I am sooo not that evil! No matter how much I like Steven, I would NEVER do that.Stev and Mich are perfect for each other. Mysterious voice: Are you sure? Tavia (terrified): Who just said that? Mysterious voice: You don't need to know who I am. Just know who 'you' are. You Hate Michelle. You want her to die. Kill her. Tavia: Hate? That's such a strong word. Silence. Tavia *thinking*: What was that all about? What a minute...did I just talk to a ghost? *screams* (Tavia's Kitchen, July 18, 7:00 a.m.) Mrs. Yeung: What happened yesterday night Tavi? I heard you screaming, but when I came to check, you were asleep. *laughs* Maybe I was just hearing things. Mr. Yeung: Or our house is haunted. Tavia *shivers*: Maybe. Soon Tavia's parents left to go to work. Now Tavia is home alone, which scared her. What if that ghost starts talking to her again? She needs to get out of the house. FAST! Tavia *thinking*: That's weird. Mom probably went in right after I screamed, so how come I don't remember? I couldn't have slept that fast. Okay, I'm getting out of here! Tavia grabs her keys and dashes out of the house. As she runs, she trips down the porch stairs. Tavia: Son of a... Girl: Hey Tavia! Are you okay? *giggles* Tavia knew that laugh, it was Michelle's. When she stands back up, she sees Steven standing beside Michelle –holding her hand! Tavia clears her throat. Tavia: Hey Michelle. Steven. Why are you two up so early? Steven: Well, not really. We were up the mountain all night. Michelle: Watching the sunset 'and' rise. It was so romantic. Oh yeah, and we saw stars too. I wished upon a shooting star. Tavia *drops her jaw*: Oh. Steven: You didn't tell me. What did you wish for? Michelle *giggles*: I wished that ...Michelle and Steven...together forever... Steven *laughs*: I guess your wish won't come true. *turns to Tavia* Well, we got to go. See you later Tavia. Michelle: Yeah, bye! Talk to you later. Steven and Michelle walk away. Tavia *thinking*: They were together ALL night yesterday, while I was dreaming about killing Michelle! I totally hate this! Why doesn't anybody like me?! *runs off in tears* As she runs, she remembers what the voice said, "Kill her". Tavia *screaming to herself*: NO! I can take unanswered love! I can! I really can! I'm not killing anyone!  
  
(Kenny's Room, 7:30 a.m.) Kenny *thinking*: Where is Kelly? I called her at least ten thousand times. She is always either in the washroom or sleeping. She sleeps a lot, no offense – *dingy ding dong* His thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rings. He opens the door and sees Tavia with tears in her eyes. Kenny: Wow! Just chopped onions? Tavia *covering her face*: I can't take this! I really really can't! *runs into Kenny's room and slams the door* Kenny: Yo, get out of my room Pissy Onion! Tavia immediately gets out. Kenny: That was quick. I guess you know your name. Tavia *wipes her tears*: Who is this? *hands over a picture of a girl with Steven* Kenny: Who let you look through my stuff? Tavia: It was just lying on your bed...facing UP! Kenny: Well, she –she's my cousin. Tavia: Yeah right. You are such a bad liar. If she's your cousin, shouldn't I know her? Keny *sits on his bed*: Promise not to tell Kelly! Tavia: Whatever, now SPILL! Kenny: She's my ex girlfriend Tavia *smiles*: You still like her? You two looked so happy together –you look good with Kelly. But what happened? Between you and your ex. Kenny: doesn't matter anymore. Let's not talk about his? What happened to you? Tavia *acts innocent*: What about me? Kenny: You were crying a river. Almost flooded the house, I mean city, I mean coun – Tavia: Like you said just chopped onions. Kenny: Whatever now spill Tavia: It's nothing really. So, do you have any movies? *turns on the TV and presses the play button* What movie is this? Kenny: "Survivor's Law". There's this guy that looks like Steven. He should watch it some time Tavia *presses 'stop'*: Oh, really? Cool. Kenny: Why did u press stop? Tavia: I don't feel like watching anymore. Kenny: Because of Steven? Tavia *shocked*: How did you know? Kenny: I'm psychic! Tavia: ...I hate psycic people. Kenny That's what Rachel said Tavia: Rachel? Kenny: Yeah, I could always predict...well, uhm...everything! Tavia: If you are so psychic, then why didn't you save her when she died? Kenny: (confused): Huh? Tavia: Kenny , I can't believe you! You're her ex aren't you? Because of YOU she died! Kenny: What are you talking about? Tavia: Shut up, Pissy Player! *runs off* Tavia *thinking*: Guys are bums! Even Kenny Poor Rachel! Only if I could help her, only if I could. (Michelle's Bedroom, July 19, 2:00 a.m.) Someone climbs up Michelle's bedroom window. He watches as Michelle sleeps and then holding his knife, he stabs Michelle a couple of times. Michelle gasps and the murderer stabs her again till her heart stopped beating and then he claws her face. Quickly and carefully, he wipes the bloody knife with a handkerchief and puts it inside of his bag. Immediately, he climbs back down from the window. Michelle's bloody corpse lies there. Nobody knows a thing until... (Next morning) Mrs. Yip: Michelle! Get the phone! It's Steven! When nobody answers, she walks to Michelle's room with the phone in her hand. And then she sees Michelle's body and scarred face. Mrs. Yip was too terrified to scream, she drops the phone and faints. Steven: (on the phone): Hello? HellO?  
  
(Tavia's Bedroom, 10:20 a.m.) Tavia *thinking*: Why do I have this feeling that something very terrible happened? *ringy ring* The phone rings. It was Kenny Tavia *picks it up*: What do 'you' want? Kenny: I just wanted to let you know that... Tavia: *demanding*: That 'what'? Kenny: 'That' Michelle was murdered last night. Tavia *stunned*: What are you talking about? I –I just saw her yesterday! Kenny: Her face was clawed Tavia: *something pops inside her head*: Rachel! Did this happen to Rachel too? Kenny: How would you know? You don't know even know Rachel Tavia: I do. Don't you remember Kenny? Rachel and I were the same age. And it was the first time I saw you, it was just last year. I was so happy, I thought it was going to be the best vacation ever...Well, it was Rachel's Birthday and she was nice enough to invite me too. And then you all left her out at her own birthday. I was the only one that gave her a present! Steven: I got her a comb! Tavia: The one you stole from me? Well, when I was talking to Rachel, she told me that she really liked you...and I told her about Steven...but that's not the point. She also said that she was very glad to be your girlfriend. Well, what did you do? *getting angry* Pity her? I know you don't like her Kenny! So why did you went out with her?! Kenny: She asked me! I couldn't say no. Tavia: Yes you could! And I just figured something out, Rachel didn't suicide. I mean, come on, why would she die because of 'you'? Kenny: How do you know? Tavia: I don't know...I just do. Well, I have to find out who killed them, if it's the last thing I do. I can still remember...the last word I said to Michelle was "oh". *burst out tears* She said she'll talk to me later! She lied! Kenny: You know what they say, don't take things for granted. Tavia: I shouldn't have been so jealous! I should've been happy for them! Kenny: Steven's going through a lot. Let's go to the hospital and see him...and Michelle.  
  
(Hospital) Kenny: Steven, are you alright? Steven: Yeah. Kelly:Just leave him, Kenny Tavia just stands there innocently and the she spots Myolie and walks toward her. Tavia: Myolie, why are you here? Myolie *shrugs*: I just wanted to go. Kelly: We're cousins. Tavia: Wow. I could see the resemblance! *trying to cheer the mood* Myolie: Tavia, let's go to the washroom. Tavia *shakes her head*: I don't need to go. Kelly: I'll go with you. Myolie: Okay, sure. *they walk away* Tavia looks around and when she sees how sad Steven is, she wishes she was the one that died. Maybe Steven wouldn't be so sad then Tavia: Where's Michelle? I mean, you know, her corpse? Steven: (softly): In the room. Tavia: Uhm, what room? Kenny: Come on Tavia. *walks toward the room in front of them* Tavia: Ooh, 'that' room. Kenny was about to lift the covers off from Michelle Tavia *closing her eyes*: No, don't, please. Kenny: Don't you want to know who did this to Michelle? Maybe we can find out. *lift the covers off. Kenny: gasps and Tavia almost scream. There are so many scars on Michelle's face, they barely recognize her Tavia *crying*: This is worse than Bloody Mary, I can't look at this! Put it back up! Kelly and Myolie walk inside. Kelly is crying hysterically. Kenny quickly put the covers back up and walks over to comfort Kelly. Kenny: It's okay Kelly. There's nothing we can do. Kelly: Who would do such a horrible thing? Tavia (confidently): I'm going to find out who killed her and that person would pay.  
  
(Library, 12:00 p.m.) Tavia: I don't know what to do! Myolie: Me too! I don't even know her, but when I saw her, I wanted to cry. But Tavia, there's nothing we could do. Just let the cops take care of this. Tavia: Myolie! I have to find out. Michelle's my friend. Myolie: I know...but we're not pros. Anyway, I'm going to leave tomorrow. This place is giving me the creeps. Tavia: Don't leave yet, we have to find out who murdered Michelle. If you leave, who am I gonna work with? It's not just that, I'm gonna miss you too! Myolie: Yeah, whatever Tav. Well, you could ask your cusion Kenny for help? Tavia: He doesn't take anything seriously! He calls me Pissy Onion! Myolie *laughs*: Well, uhm...ask Sammul, like I said before, he's good with 'bizarre' stuff. Voice: Like I said before, do you always talk crap bout me? Myolie *turns around and sees Sammul*: Do you always stalk us? Sammul: Hey! I saw you two and I was coming over to say hello, but then I heard 'you' *looks at Myolie* talking *crap* bout me. Tavia: Sorry bout that, we just needed your help. Sammul *surprised*: What?! You? Myolie Wu? Need my help? Myolie: A girl was murdered last night. Sammul: Yeah, I heard about that. It's all over the news and stuff. They probably won't find out who killed her, so the usual; say she committed suicide –the nasty way! Tavia: Hahah... Myolie: There's no point standing around here. The library is helpless. Tavia: So what do we do? Sammul and Myolie: Michelle's house! Tavia: That's what I was thinking. (Michelle's room, 1:00 p.m.) Myolie: The cops probably looked already. Tavia: Well, this was 'your' idea. Sammul: No offense to the 'you know who' COPS, but they're bad with these stuff. How many cases had they ever solved? Myolie *smiling*: That's why we're here! BUT, no offense to us, but I think we're not any better than the cops. Sammul: Speak for yourself. Myolie: Whatever, you are SO conceited. Conceited people are usually the bad guys. I knew it all along, KILLER! Sammul: The one that acts all innocent is usually the bad guy, KILLER! Myolie: Nuh uh, it's usually the one that tries to frame the 'innocent' one. *sticks her tongue out* Loser! Sammul *ignoring Myolie* to Tavia: How did the murderer sneaked inside anyway? Myolie: He must've got keys. He couldn't have just broken in without anybody noticing. Tavia *looks around*: The window! Tavia, Myolie, and Sammul walk to the window. Michelle's room is on the second floor. That person probably had a ladder or he's a very good climber. Sammul: He climbed the pipes. I wonder did the cops figured this out, this prove how dumb they are. Tavia: Let's climb down. Myolie (surprised): What?! Tavia, are you crazy?! Tavia *shrugs*: Maybe a little. *climbs down* A few moments later, her hands slipped and she fell down. Tavia: Ouch! This is harder than I thought! Then Tavia felt something on her a.s.s. She stands up and sees a bracelet. Curiously, she picks it up. Tavia *thinking*: This isn't Michelle's...that means... Myolie *yelling*: What did you find? Tavia *continue thinking*: The murderer is a female. Who can it be? Tavia sees that the bracelet had initials on it,K.C. Sammul *yelling*: Want to see Benny? Tavia: Why? Sammul: Don't you know? He's a cop...  
  
(In front of the Police Station, 1:30 p.m.) Tavia: He's probably busy, let's not bother him. Myolie: Tavia's right. Sammul: We found an object that might just happen to be related to a murdering crime that happened last night, so isn't it common sense to report it? Myolie: You are quite confusing. I thought you said cops are dense, so there's no point handing that in. Sammul: Well, what else can we do? Tavia: Solve this case ourselves. Myolie to Tavia (concerned): You don't want to go in because of Benny, isn't it? Tavia: NO! I'm completely over him. I saw him a couple days ago. He's living his life and I'm living mine. *hands Myolie the bracelet* I hate cops, you guys go in. I'll wait. Myolie: Okay, see you soon. Sammul: Peace. Tavia watches as they go. As she waits, she couldn't help thinking about Benny Chan. They had dated throughout their high school years. She had thought Benny was definitely meant for her. But one night, when Tavia was hanging out with Myolie, they saw Benny making out with Annie! And now Annie moves here, and Benny follows her. Tavia wonders did they know that she lives here too, probably not, or else they wouldn't have come. Tavia *thinking*: Why can't they just leave me alone! She sees Sammul running out a few minutes later. Tavia: Where's Myolie? Sammul: That's what I'm wondering! She said she had to go to the washroom. I told her to give me the bracelet, but she just ran off and hasn't come back since. Tavia (worried): Where could she be? *suddenly thought of something* Oh no! What if the murderer got her?! Sammul *rolls his eyes*: Or, what if the murderer is Myolie? Tavia (shocked): What are you talking about? How could you say that? Sammul: Haven't you noticed? She'd been acting all weird since we found that bracelet and she kept insisting not to go to the cops. Tavia: So did I! That doesn't mean anything! She was probably being a nice friend because she doesn't want me to see Benny! Sammul: You're just defending her because she's your friend. Tavia: Exactly! I've been friends with her forever, so I think I should know more about her than you! Sammul: Isn't Michelle your friend too? Don't you want to know who murdered her? I thought you asked me for help, to find out who is the murderer and NOW I am helping you! Tavia: You're not helping me by telling me that Myolie is the killer –because she ISN'T! Now can you please SHUT UP?! Sammul: Find, don't believe me! Suddenly, they see Benny and a few other cops running out. Sammul runs toward Benny. Sammul to Benny: What's wrong? Benny: A girl was slaughtered. Tavia has a horrible feeling inside that she wanted to barf. Tavia: Can we come too? Sammul: Yeah, can we? Benny: Uhmmm... Tavia: Please? Benny: Fine, come on, get in the car. They arrived at the scene a couple minutes later. Tavia *thinking*: Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her. Tavia steps out of the police car. She sees lots of people surrounding the place. Tavia runs through the crowd and sees an injured girl being carried in a stretcher. Tavia gasps when she saw who it is. Sammul (softly): This...can't be... Tavia: ...NO! Tavia bursts into tears when she looks at Myolie one more time. Tavia: Myolie! Why Myolie? She's supposed to be in the car right now, driving to another city. It's my entire fault. I told her to stay a little longer. Sammul: It's not your fault. 'I' shouldn't have accused her. Tavia runs to the nurse, helping Myolie, who was Annie Man. Tavia: Can I come in? I'm her best friend. Sammul: Me too? Annie: Sorry, we don't have enough room, only one person could go in. Tavia: Sorry Sam. *goes into the ambulance* Annie: I really wanted to say sorry to you...about Benny. Tavia (depressed): I don't want to talk about that right now. Is Myolie going to be okay? Annie: I'm not sure, but there's a chance. Tavia: What do you mean she might?! She has to! *starts crying*  
  
(Hospital, 3:30 p.m.) Myolie's parents are crying so hard, which made Tavia cry harder. She'd known Myolie practically her whole life. The two of them were only child's. They treated each other like sisters and now... Tavia *thinking*: You're going to be okay Myolie. Wake up. Please. Kelly walks in with watery eyes. Kelly: I tried to come ASAP. Is she alright? Tavia: She's under a coma. There's a chance that she'll wake up. Kelly: I hope so. Sammul: I shouldn't have been so mean to her. I kept insisting that she was the one that murdered Michelle. Benny enters. Benny: We need to interrogate all of you, when was the last time you saw Myolie? When Tavia reported everything to the cops, she leaves, not wanting to say another word to Benny. Benny: Hey Tav, where are you going? Tavia: Hell. Benny: Don't worry; Myolie's going to be alright. Tavia: You know the quote? What's better, a lie that draws a smile or the truth that draws a tear? You know what I choose? The truth. Benny: Tav, I'm so sorry. Tavia: Why do you always lie to me? Why won't you just tell me the truth? It's better than finding it out myself. You do it all the time. *runs away*  
  
(Tavia's Room) Tavia *thinking*: Why is everyone around me dying? Who's going to be next? First it was Rachel, then Michelle, and now Myol. No! Myol's not going to die, she's going to make it. I hope so... A few minutes later Kelly calls. Kelly: Tavia, are you okay? Tavia: Yeah...I guess. Kelly: Myolie's my only cousin. Although we live far away, we're very close. We're always calling each other and emailing. Everything and now... Tavia: I know how you feel. I've known Myolie for the longest time. We did everything together. If I could choose, I would wish she never came here. Maybe I'll never see her again, but that's better than see her die. Kelly: Yeah, I would wish that too, but sometimes we have to face reality. Tavia: Or hope that Myolie would wake up and tell us who tried to kill her.  
  
They talked for a couple more minutes and then soon hung up. Tavia *thinking*: You're going to be okay Myolie you're going to tell us who tried to murder you. Everything is going to be fine. Tavia turns off the light and cries herself to sleep.  
  
(Sammul's Room, 11:00 p.m.) Sammul is searching for things that could help solve Myolie's case, but he couldn't find a thing. He knew it was useless searching online, but he really wanted to help. Sammul *thinking*: Myolie's wrong. I'm not good with 'bizarre' things. *knock knock* Annie *appears from behind*: BOO! Sammul didn't hear, so Annie waves her hand in front of his face. Annie: Hello? Anybody there? Benny *standing behind Annie*: Don't stress yourself out. Sammul (startled): Where did you guys came from?! Knock before you come in.  
  
Annie *puts her hand on Sam's shoulder*: Don't worry. Benny's going to solve the case. *turns to Benny* Right Benny? Benny: Right. Trust me on this one, Sam. Sammul: So, what are you doing talking to me? –Get to work! Benny: Everyone needs a break. Annie: Except for little lover boy here! Sammul: We're just friends! Annie: That's what they all say. Benny: Anyway, there are no clues on both Michelle Yip and Myolie. Except for that bracelet you told us about, but it's gone now. The murderer was very clean. Annie: With blood stained hands! Sammul: You mean, nobody saw the crime scene? Benny: No witnesses. Hardly anybody goes through that ally and nobody heard Myolie scream. Sammul: Who called the police? Benny: We don't know. They called from a pay phone near by and told us that there was an injured girl in the ally and then immediately hung up. Sammul: Right after the incident? Benny: Approximately. Annie: Is it the same person? I mean like, the same person who killed that Michelle girl and Myolie. Benny: We don't know that for sure, but the weapon was the same. The weird thing is, Michelle's face was clawed, but Myolie was just stabbed. Sammul (curious): Who could it be? Benny: If I knew, I wouldn't be standing here talking about his. Annie: Urgh! Enough with the serous talk! Let's parté! (Steven's House) Steven is watching TV, trying to get rid of his thoughts, but it is too difficult, his whole day had been awful, all he could think about was Michelle and now he would never see her again. They always argued and he had taken her for granted. And now it is too late to change things back. Steven falls deep asleep... (Dream)~ Steven sees Michelle in front of him. He reaches his hand to touch her, but it went through her body. He gaps and looks at the Michelle. Her eyes were so sad and dark. There was a long scar across her face. It made him wanted to cry. Slowly, she fades away. Steven: Don't go. Michelle: Help me...My face...*she touches her scarred face* Steven:But how? Michelle: She killed me ...It was so painful...it hurt so much...please...help me...*disappears* Steven: No... (End of Dream)~ Steven wakes up. Steven *thinking*: Michelle, she came. She told me to help her, but how? How? Suddenly, he remembers something. Only a couple questions would help him find out who was the killer. Tavia screams when she wakes up from her horrible nightmare. (Flashback of Dream)~ Tavia: Myolie! You're alive. I'm so glad. She runs to hug Myolie, but then she vanishes. Myolie: Behind you... Tavia *turns around*: Myolie... Suddenly, a knife stabs through Tavia. Myolie smirks and pulls the knife out...with Tavia heart... (End of Flashback)~ Tavia *thinking*: What's happening? I'm so scared. *puts her hand on her chest, in front of her heart* (July 20, 9:00 a.m.) Tavia is staring at the four walls in her bedroom, thinking about her happy memories. Tavia *thinking*: I remember the last time I did this. It was only four days ago. I just came home from Michelle's. We were playing truth or dare, it was so much fun. But now, nobody's happy anymore –not even Steven! *ringy ring* Tavia *picks up the phone*: Hey, Kenny Kenny: Tavia, where were you yesterday? We're supposed to solve some serious crime here! Tavia: You don't sound so serious. Kenny: I just don't understand you people. All you do is cry, eat, cry, eat, cry, eat, cry and cry to sleep and so on...That leads to nothing, except that you'll gain a couple pounds, but that's not the point. Know what I mean? Tavia: Huh? Did you say something? Kenny: I'll say it again then, all you do is cry, eat, cry, eat –Turning to Chunky Pissy Onions! Tavia: Oh gee, soon my name would be so long that it'll take ten minutes just to say my name! Kenny (proud): Only talented people like me can make up names like that. Tavia: Kenny, you are so – Kenny: Intelligent? Tavia: Uhm...no. Kenny: Smart? Cute? So true. More like, emotionless. Kenny: (offended): You're just jeal – Tavia: Jealous? No, more like, truthful. Kenny: More like, 'jealous'! Tavia: Hold on a sec, how did we started talking about this? Kenny: You ask me. Tavia (confused): Yeah, that's what I just did. Kenny: Oh yeah (Kenny's House) Tavia: Want to call Kelly? She could help us. Kenny: I tried, but she's just like you. Cry, eat, cry, eat, cry – Tavia: Okay! Okay! I get your point! Kenny: Do you really? Tavia: I'm not stupid! Kenny (surprised): All these time I thought you were. Tavia *laughs*: That proves how stupid you are. Kenny: Fine, I'll talk smart stuff now. Let's investigate! Tavia (sarcastic): Where? In your room? Tavia notices a picture on Steven's desk and walks over and curiously picks it up. She looked at the photo, studying it. Kenny: Finally got some good taste eh? Sorry, I'm taken. Tavia: EEW, sicko! Kenny: Then what are you looking at? *thought of something* Oh my god, Tavia, how could you? Tavia (frustrated): What?! Kenny: Kelly's mine! Tavia: Huh? Oh, I'm no LESBO! What were you thinking? You're sick minded! It's Kelly's bracelet I'm looking at. Steven: Oh, you like it? I gave it to her. Ask you boyfriend to buy you one –oh wait, you don't have a boyfriend Tavia: Ha...ha...Anyway, does it have initials on it? Kenny: Yeah, K.K Tavia (shock): But –but Kelly's initial is 'K.S. Steven: You 'are' stupid. K.K stands for Kenny and Kelly Tavia: No...you're lying. Steven: I'll tell Steven to buy you one, S.T. What a minute...Tav + Stev... Stev+ Mich... You killed Michelle Tavia *rolls her eyes*: Whatever cuz. Kenny: So you admit it! I knew it all along. Love is evil. So, how did you murder her? Tavia: I have the right to remain silent till my lawyer arrives Tavia is practically running to Kelly's house, after she left Kenny's place.There is so many questions on her mind. She needs to know the story before her head explodes. Tavia *thinking*: What is going on? Why is Kelly's bracelet on Michelle's backyard? Did she accidentally dropped it when she...I got to ask her what happened FAST!  
  
( Kelly's Room, 11:00 a.m.) Kelly: What do you want? *cries* Stop accusing me! I didn't kill Michelle! I swear! Steven: I saw you; Kelly, 'and' your car 'and' I swear it was you Kelly: So why didn't you tell the cops on me? Steven, I know you want to find out who's the murderer but you can't go around accusing people! Steven: (ignoring Kelly) : We had an argument that day. We 'always' fight, but this time it was different. She kept asking me all these questions about Tavia. Would I choose Tavia over her? Do I like Tavia and all these other questions I was like "maybe". I was only joking and she took it seriously. I should've told her that I was sorry, but I was too stubborn...but she was too. And now... Kelly: That doesn't have anything to do with how you saw me at Michelle's. Steven: I couldn't sleep that night, so many thing were in my mind. Michelle's never mad at me like that Kelly: *rolls her eyes*: Yeah right. Steven: We just joke around a lot, we never take it seriously. That night, I decided to tell Mich that I didn't mean anything I said and that I would never choose anyone over her –not even Tavia. That's when I saw you, get in your car and drove away. Kelly: You are so adorable Steven Michelle and I are friends. Am I not allowed in her house? Steven: I know it's you. I could see it in your eyes. Kelly: If you are so worried, why didn't you go inside and apologize to Michelle, like you planned before Steven: I realized that Michelle is an early sleeper, so she was probably going to sleep right after you left. I didn't want to disturb her and she would have cooled down anyway because I thought you came over to comfort her, but you didn't, instead, you slaughtered her. Kelly: No! I didn't kill her! I didn't kill her! I didn't! She's my best friend! Steven: Tell me why, what did she ever do to you? Kelly: *crying and shaking her head*: I didn't! You don't have any proof! Voice: Because you destroyed it. Kelly and Steven look around and see Tavia on the doorway. Kelly: How long were you here? Tavia: Long enough to know the truth. I can't believe you, Kelly! Kelly: I didn't kill Michelle! I swear to god! Steven: Just admit it. Tavia: Do you remember that bracelet? The one that says K.K I found it on Mich's backyard...below her bedroom. Kelly: That can't be possible. Tavia, you have to believe me. Why would I kill Mich? There's no reason to. Tavia: I don't know. You tell me. *leaves the room* Steven *following her*: Sorry about what I said. Tavia: its okay, I know you like Michelle a lot and well... Steven: We can be friends. Tavia *forcing a smile*: Yeah. By the way, how do you know I like you? Is it that obvious? Steven: Naw, I'm dumb. Kenny told me Tavia: Why am I not surprised? Steven: So, what are we going to do with Kelly? Tavia: I don't know. Let her confess. She's our friend, I don't want to lose anymore friends. Steven: I understand, but what if she won't admit it? Tavia: Then our only option, turn her in. Tavia says goodbye to Steven. When she steps inside she had this feeling that something bad was going to happen or something bad 'did' happen She felt a little scared because she was all alone in the house. That's the reason why she's so outgoing because there was nothing to do at home, except stare at the four walls. Tavia *thinking*: I guess I'll just take a shower. Come to think of it, I haven't washed for days! I was too busy with Mich and Myol! Smelly me! Hope Steven didn't notice Tavia opens her drawer to get her garments, when she sees an odd handkerchief. Curiously, she opens it up and there is a knife inside. The handkerchief is stained with blood. Tavia screams and drops it to the ground. She tries to control herself, thinking what she should do next. Tavia *thinking*: What should I do? Why is there a knife and bloody handkerchief in my room?! Tavia panics and falls to the ground. That night... (Dreaming) Michelle: I'll get you Tavia...I'll get you... Tavia: Michelle, who murdered you? I'll help you, just tell me. Michelle: Help me? Then your only choice is...kill yourself. Tavia: W –what do you mean? Michelle: You are going to die...You must die... Tavia: What are you talking about? Kelly killed you! Get her! (End of Dream) Tavia wakes up with sweat. Tavia: Was that a nightmare or did I really saw Michelle? Did she come to haunt me? Mysterious voice: You killed Michelle. Tavia: Who are you? Get away from me! Haunt somebody else! Mysterious voice: You are a murderer...a murderer... Tavia: No I'm not! SHUT UP! Its Kelly She's the killer! Not me! Mysterious voice: Only you know who killed her. Tavia: No...who are you? What do you want? Mysterious voice: Me? I'm Rachel Lee Don't you remember me? I'm your friend Tavia: Rachel No one replies. Suddenly, Tavia faints. (July 21st, 7:00 a.m.) Tavia's parents just left for work and Tavia was all alone again. Her mind is occupied from what happened last night. Her dream. And the voice. Rachel Lee Tavia: Did I kill Michelle? That can't be possible, then why was Kelly bracelet found near Mich's house? But why is there a knife and handkerchief in my room? And Rachel! Why is she haunting me? This is giving me the creeps. That's it! I'm reporting all of this to the cops  
  
(Police Station, 8:00 a.m.) Benny: You said you found this knife and handkerchief in your drawer and you don't know how it got there? Tavia: Exactly, Sir. Benny: Don't call me Sir. It makes me feel old. Benny's the name. Tavia *laughs*: Okay, Benny. Benny: We brought it to the doctor's to check who's blood it belongs to. Tavia: Can I stay till the info comes? Benny: Sure. Moments later... A police officer: We got the info, Sir. *hands the documents to Benny* Benny *reading it*: It's Michelle Yip's blood. Tavia *gasps*: Are you sure? Benny: Yeah, that's what it says. Can you stay for awhile and tell us what happened? Tavia: What do you mean what happened?! Can't you see?! Someone's trying to frame me! They sneaked into my room and put all that in there, to frame me! And it's working! Benny: Calm down, Tavia. Suddenly, Tavia gets very dizzy and faints. Benny: Tavia? Are you okay? (July 22nd, 2:00 a.m.) *dingy ding dong* Tavia *walks to the door*: Who can it be at this time? *dingy ding dong* Tavia (getting irritated): Whoever that is, is going to die! Tavia opens the door and sees Myolie. She is too stun to talk and just stares at Myolie with her jaw almost dropping to the ground. Myolie: Tavia! I'm so glad to see you! *hugs Tav* Tavia: You –you –you're alive! Myolie: Duh! It takes more than guts to defeat Myolie Wu! Tavia: Who tried to kill you?!?! Myolie *turns quiet*: Let's talk in your room. Tavia and Myolie walk up to Tavia's room and then they lock the door. Tavia: Now can you tell me? Myolie (depressed): I –I Tavia: its okay Myol, don't worry. Just tell me the whole story. Myolie: It'z Kelly Tavia: Oh my...continue... Myolie: She killed Michelle too. Tavia: I thought she did too, but that's hard to believe. Mich is her best friend. Why would she do that? Myolie: That night, I saw Kelly coming back from the house. She was panting and breathing very hard and I knew something was up. And then the next day I heard Kelly talking on the phone. That's when I found out that Michelle died that night. I didn't know why, but something told me that Kelly had something to do with it. And then Kelly left, I thought she was going to go to the hospital to see Michelle, so I sneaked inside her room to find evidence. And I saw it, a bloody handkerchief and knife... Tavia: I don't know what to say...Wait a minute! Did you just say handkerchief and knife? Myolie: Yeah, why? Tavia: I found that in my drawer! Myolie: I can't believe her. She's trying to frame you! Tavia: At least I know the truth now. Well, why did she try to kill you? I don't understand. Myolie: Well, when I was looking through her stuff, she saw me. She came back to hide the evidence. I was very scared when she caught me. She told me that she had a reasonable explanation. She told me to go see Michelle with her and then afterwards she'll tell me. When I saw you at the hospital, I wanted to tell you, but Kelly blocked me... (Flashback (on Chapter 8)) Tavia just stands there innocently and then she spots Myolie and walks toward her. Tavia: Myol, why are you here? Myolie *shrugs*: I just wanted to go. Kelly: We're cousins. Tavia: Wow. I could see the resemblance! *trying to cheer the mood* Myolie: Tavia, let's go to the washroom. Tavia *shakes her head*: I don't need to go. Kelly: I'll go with you. Myolie: Okay, sure. *they walk away* (End of Flashback) Myolie: When you said no, I was very sad because I wanted to tell you privately. So Kelly went with me and she told me that she didn't mean to kill Mich and that it was only an accident. I promised not to tell because she is my cousin and I don't want to be the one to turn, she probably didn't mean to anyway. That's why I decided not to tell you and I kept insisting not to tell the cops about that bracelet. While you were outside, I told Sam I needed to go to the washroom badly and then I ran off to find Kelly She was carrying 'that' bag, going somewhere. I told her to confess to the cops and I showed her the bracelet. She refused and grabbed the bracelet from my hand. The bad thing was, we were in a deserted alley way. She took out the knife and stabbed me. And now I'm here.... Tavia: Wow, long story. Your throat probably hurts, want some water? Myolie: Sure.  
  
(3:00 a.m) Tavia: Myolie, do your parents know that you're here? Myolie *shakes her head*: I told the doctors not to call my family and that I could go home by myself. I kept insisting and then ran off. I didn't want to come home because... Tavia: Kelly Myolie: I don't know what to do! I'm so lost! Should I tell on her? Tavia: It's your choice Myolie. The cops are going to be coming soon and I bet the doctors already *yawns* called your parents. Myolie: I don't want to go home. Can I stay here? Tavia: Sure, I want to go sleep anyway. That night, although Tavia is very tired, she couldn't fall asleep. She decids to go to the washroom and when she's looking at the mirror, she sees the ghost again. This time, Tavia just stands there frozen, looking at Rachel Lee's spirit. Suddenly she hears a knock on the door and then in a blink of an eye, Rachel disappears. Tavia tries to gain control and opens the door. Myolie: Hey Tav, are you done? I need to use the washroom. Tavia: I –I –I saw... Myolie: Saw what? A spider? Eeks, I hate 'em! Tavia: No! I saw Rachel! Myolie (confused): Rachel? Whats that? Tavia: Urgh! Never mind, but can we sleep with the lights on? Tavia *thinking*: I must be imagining things. Probably Michelle's case is getting in my head. (6:45 a.m.) *dingy ding dong* Mr. Yeung: Why does the doorbell keep ringing? Mrs. Yeung: Can you open it? I got to go to the washroom. Mr. Yeung: Sure. When Mr. Yeung came down, he saw Tavia talking to Myolie's parents and Kelly Kelly: Is Myolie here, Mr. Yeung? Tavia *running toward them*: Myolie isn't here! Kelly: Tavia, we need to talk. *turns to Myolie's parents* Don't worry, I'll bring Myolie home. Go home and take some rest. Mr. and Mrs. Wu *nods*: Okay Kelly. Please find her. *leaves* Kelly: Well, Mr. Yeung, I just want to visit Tavia. Sorry about that Kelly: grabs Tavia's arm and they run upstairs toward Tavia's room and lock the door. Kelly: Myolie? I know you're here Tavia (angry): Kelly, get out of here, before I call the cops! Myolie *steps from her hiding place*: Just confess. Kelly: Don't you dare, because if you do, you're the one that's getting it –not me. Tavia: Whatever Kelly, don't try to get out of this. Kelly: You killed Rachel and Michelle. You're the cold-blooded murderer. Not me. Tavia (shocked): I didn't kill Rachel or Michelle. Don't try to get out of this. Kelly: You killed them, face it. I didn't want to say this, but I have to! You keep accusing me, when you're the murderer! Myolie: Don't listen to her Tav. *turns to Kelly * Can you please stop it Kelly I don't understand why you're trying to get out of this. Kelly to Tavia: You're crazy Tavia! You're just crazy! I'll tell you the story if you want to. Rachel and I were at the beach and that's when she took the knife out. She said that she saw me with Steven. I told her that I didn't mean to steal her boyfriend, but she wouldn't listen to me. She was going to stab me and then you and Michelle came from out of nowhere. Michelle just stood there, but you...you took the knife from Rachel and stabbed her...and clawed her face. Tavia: LIAR! So why don't I remember? Myolie: Stop it Kelly I can't believe you're lying like this. Kelly: You don't know it Tavia, but you don't like Steven You like Kenny, Kenny Kwan. Tavia *almost into tears*: NO! I like Steven! What are you talking about?! Kelly: Stop denying it! You just can't face it that you like your own cousin! So you decided that the best way to hide your feelings is to pretend that you like Steven Tavia *head starts to hurt*: So why don't I remember anything? Kelly: When you threw Rachel. In the water, you hit a rock and lost your recent memories Myolie *stands there confused* Tavia: No! I didn't! I didn't kill her! Kelly: Yes you did. Myolie: Well, Kelly, then why did you stab me? Kelly: Because I hate you Myolie! I never did like you! And then you start accusing me that I killed Michelle! I couldn't take it anymore! I was already in a bad mood, finding a bloody handkerchief and knife in my bag! That night, I saw you killed Michelle. Tavia. Michelle and I had a sleepover that day. *sniffles* You're pure evil, I was going back from the washroom and I saw you stabbing Michelle. I wanted to help, but I just stood there frozen. I saw you climbed down the window, I thought I was safe and went inside. I was looking down the window looking for you, that's when I dropped my bracelet, but I didn't know. I really wanted to call the ambulance but I was so scared, I couldn't do it. I took my stuff and ran home, driving crazily. When I came home, I noticed the handkerchief and knife in my bag! You put it in there, didn't you? *turns calmer* I knew you did it all along. I just didn't want to tell anyone, because I owe you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be talking. My own sister tried to kill me... Tavia *shaking her head*: LIAR! Shut up! I didn't do it! Kelly: I bet you remember Rachel. birthday, the day she died Tavia: How do you know? Kelly: Kenny told me, you told him about Rachel's Birthday to him one time. Tavia, I know I should be mad at you for killing my sister, but it's not really your fault. You're just trying to protect me. You think the best for Kenny you know Kenny likes me, so you want us two, to be together. And keep hiding your feelings. Tavia and Myolie *speechless* Kelly: And Myolie, I'm sorry. Although I don't really like you, I called the ambulance right after I stabbed you Tavia and Myolie *speechless* Kelly: And Tavia, I don't think you're that evil, killing Michelle. Somebody was controlling you, maybe. But that – Tavia (not speechless anymore): Rachel Lee Kelly: You mean, her ghost? Myolie: Oh, now I remember! That's the person you saw yesterday in the mirror! Tavia: Yeah... Myolie: So she's the killer, not you two. Tavia: But what can we say? You think the police would believe us? That a ghost murdered Michelle? Kelly: But you know...Rachel's body wasn't found. Tavia: Really?! Kelly: Yeah... (Streets, 8:00 a.m.) Tavia *thinking*: Myolie came back home with Kelly. I don't know could I trust that girl. What if she'll try to stab Myol again? Naw, I don't think so. But I'm so confused! Is Kelly telling the truth did I really kill Michelle and Rachel - Tavia is interrupted when she sees a familiar girl, so familiar...it was Rachel Lee Tavia immediately runs towards her. Tavia: Rachel? Is it really you? Girl: Rachel? No, you're close though. I'm Race Tavia gets dizzy again and faints. Race: Are you okay? ~ ~ ~ Tavia wakes up and finds herself in a very big beautiful room. She looks around but there is no one in sight. Tavia: Where am I? Race enters the room. Race: so, you decided to wake up. Tavia *getting dizzy*: Rachel Get away from me! You're supposed to be dead! Get away! Get away! *throws a pillow*  
  
Race: Relax. I'm not Rachel, I'm Race Tavia: Of course you're not Rachel I'm Rachel No! You're Rachel No! I'm so confused...! *faints* Race: I guess I should bring you to the hospital this time. (Hospital) Race: Is she okay? (Doctor) Lawrence Ng: She's going to be fine. Had she been fainting lately?  
  
Race: I'm not sure. Lawrence: Are you her family? Race: No, we're kind of friends, in a way. She kept calling me Rachel and then calling herself Rachel It's really weird..... Lawrence: Oh. Well, I can't tell you what's wrong with her because you're not her family. Race *nods*: I understand. (Nurse) Annie: She just woke up. Lawrence: Annie, is she alright? Annie: No...she's really, uhm...hyper? Race, Lawrence and Annie walk to Tavia. Tavia: Get out of here! Rachel Get away from me! Race: Now that I think about it...that name sounds familiar...Rachel..... Tavia: I'm sorry Rachel Just stop haunting me! Annie: Who's Rachel? Lawrence: Just leave her alone, she's going to calm down. Annie: Hopefully. The all leave the room and then Tavia calms down. Tavia *thinking*: What's wrong with me? Rachel Why is she here? Why do I keep seeing and hearing her? Isn't she dead? Mysterious voice: You killed me... Tavia: No! I'm not a killer! Mysterious voice: Kill yourself...and then it'll be even... Tavia: Commit suicide? ~ ~ (Myolie's House, 10:30 a.m.) *dingy ding dong* Myolie opens the door and sees Sammul. Sammul: So? You woke up, Annie told me. Myolie (tears in her eyes): Yeah... Sammul: Myolie, what's wrong? Myolie *hugs Sammul*: It's Kelly... Sammul (concerned): And? Myolie: Kelly! She's going to jail! That guy name Ray Man or something was the witness! And even Kelly confessed! I shouldn't have accused her earlier; Kelly wouldn't kill Michelle Yip... Sammul *didn't know what to say*: Uhm...it's okay Myol. Myolie: Maybe we'll never know who the killer is...I can't believe I accused Kelly earlier, she's going to jail instead of Tavia, because if she doesn't. Tavia's going to be the next person they'll think of. But Rachel Sammul: Rachel? (Steven's House) Steven: Sorry Kenny, I'm just doing the best for Mich. I forgot about you... Kenny: You did the right thing. It's my fault too, if I hadn't cheated on Rachel none of this would happen. Steven: You can't say that. It's nobody's fault...maybe this was meant to happen. Kenny: *forcing a smile*: Yeah, there's no use sitting around all depressed. You know what I always say, cry, eat, cry eat, cry, eat cry –leads you to chunkiness! That just reminded me of Tavia! I haven't seen her for awhile. What happened to her anyway? Steven: Yeah, we used to always hang out together, but now our group is... Kenny: At least there's still you, me, and Tavia. Steven: It's not the same. Kenny: Lighten up, Ray. Come on, let's visit Chunky Pissy Onions. Steven: Huh? What? Kenny: That's Tavia. Steven: Oh (In Front of Tavia's House) Kenny: Nobody's opening the door. I heard that her parents went on a business trip, but where could Tavia be? She doesn't know anyone around here except for us. But I heard that her friend is here, what's her name again? Mocky? Myolie *walking up the porch*: It's Myolie. You must be Tavia's retarded cousin. I heard lots about you. Kenny: *looks at Myolie, then Sammul, then Myolie again*: Oh, I remember you. Heard that you got stabbed Myolie: And I'm also Kelly's cousin. Steven: You're Kelly's cousin?!?! Kenny: Yeah, I saw you at the hospital. I guess you've been there a lot. Myolie: What is that supposed to mean?!?! Sammul: Remember what we're here for? Kenny: Yeah, chill Mocky. Sammul: Guys, shush! What are we doing standing out here? Where's Tavia? Steven: She's not home, we rang the bell a couple of times, but nobody's opening the door. Myolie: Where did she run off to? Sammul: Can you hear that? Kenny: Hear what? Yeah, I could hear your voice right now. Sammul *ignoring Kenny *: Her phone is ringing. Kenny: And what do we supposed to do? Break into her house and then pick up the phone – He stops talking when he sees (the-somewhat-girl-that-looks- like-his-ex-Rachel) Race Race: Uhmm, does Tavia Yeung live here? Myolie: Tavia lives here. Why? Race: Well, I wanted to help Tavia out. I asked Annie what I can do. Annie gave me Tavia's number, so I tried calling her a couple times but nobody picked up. So I drove to her house. Kenny: Uh...uhm... Sammul: Well, what happened to Tavia? Myolie: Yeah, what happened? Is she alright? Steven: Yeah, is she okay? Kenny: Uhm...uh...uhm uhmmm... Race (didn't know what to say and copies Kenny): Uhm...uh... Steven *sees that Race looks familiar*: What's your name? Race: Race Kenny: *finally talking words –kind of*: You're –you're... Myolie: I think you're the one that should calm. Steven: You're not Race Race: Not you too, do you think I'm Rachel? Kenny: I don't think, I KNOW! Steven: You do kind of look like her. Myolie *thinks for awhile*: Rachel isn't that...? Sammul: Who? Race: Well, I don't know what you guys are talking about because I'm not Rachel Well; I think we should be seeing Tavia. She tried to suicide Steven, Kenny, Myolie, and Sammul: WHAT?!?! They all ran to Race or Rachel's limo  
  
Race: You guys go in. I'm gonna go. Kenny: Why –why aren't you going? Race: Don't worry, Tavia's okay, luckily the nurse saw her in time. She stuffed a whole pile of pills and I don't understand why, but at least she's okay now. And I don't think she wants to see me...so I'll just go Kenny *stammering*: Why –why? Myolie: You know *mocks Kenny * sh –shut up –up! Let's go see Tavia! *walks to Tavia's room* Steven, Kenny and Sammul follow Myolie, while Race leaving. Myolie walks up beside Tavia. Myolie: Tav, are you alright? Annie (Tavia's nurse): I just give her a sleeping needle because...well, she went out of control. Steven: Why? What's wrong with her? Annie: She –she... Sammul: Just say it already. Myolie: Yeah, you sound like that Kenny guy. Kenny: Hey! Annie: She – Kenny: She what?!?! Are you trying to mock me?!?! Myolie: We don't have all day here! Maybe you but – Sammul: Is she sick? Steven: Does this have anything to do with Michelle? Myolie: Stop interrupting me! Speak up girl; I'm going to leave this darn city in an hour! Kenny to Myolie: You're leaving? Yesss! I mean...bad. Annie (impatient): I'm trying to talk here, but you people keep interrupting me! Steven, Kenny, Sammul, and Myolie: All ears. Annie: Tavia has schizophrenia! There, I'd been trying to tell you people, but you keep interrupting me! Myolie: Huh? Steven: Wuh? Kenny: Sezo –what? Sammul: It's schizophrenia, a kind of disease right? Annie: Yeah, she hallucinates and hears voices inside her head. And she keeps calling out – Kenny: Rachel? Annie: Don't say that!!! Kenny: Why? Suddenly Tavia wakes up. Her eyes wide. Tavia: Rachel? *looks at Kenny * I'm Rachel? Annie: It's like...she has another person inside her. She's half Tavia and half Rachel Myolie *touches Tavia's arm*: Tavia, what's wrong? You're not Rachel, you're Tavia. Tavia *pushes Myolie*: No! Get away! Get away from me! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Please!? Steven: (confused): Why is she acting like this? Kenny: What did you do to my cuzion Sammul: I don't know what to say... Annie: Well, she's better now. Last time, she was hysterical. Kenny: *something pops in his head*: I understand now. Kenny runs outside, searching for Race/Rachel. He spots her walking to her limo Kenny: Rachel wait! Race stops and turns to Kenny. Race: I'm not Rachel why does everybody call me that? Kenny: Because you are. Why did you stop when I called Rachel? Race: I –I don't know Kenny: Look into my eyes. Race: Huh? Kenny: Just look into my eyes. Race: obeys and looks at Kenny's eyes and then she sees so many images flashing through her mind. She remembers everything of her past –just in an instinct. Rachel: Kenny? Kenny: I knew you would remember. Kelly told me everything about what happened, but please don't tell anyone about this... Rachel: It isn't her fault! It's my entire fault, I tried to kill Kelly and Tavia was just trying to protect her.  
  
Kenny: No, I should take the blame. Rachel: I knew you didn't like me Kenny, but I still went for you because I liked you more than life. Now I realize, you don't have to be with the person you love. You just want him to be happy, right? Kenny: You changed a lot. Rachel: *smiles*: Really? Kenny: Yeah, well, can you do me a favor? Rachel: Help Tavia? Kenny: Right The walk back to the hospital. Kenny: How did you survive? Rachel: I guess I have a big life. Some rich man, who is now my foster father, was sailing around and he spotted me floating in the water. He helped me out. I always wanted a father and he always wanted a daughter and about my face –money! I was so glad to get rid of that scar... Kenny (didn't know what to say): Wow! Rachel: It's okay Tavia. Tavia: No! I didn't kill you! Rachel: It's okay, don't blame yourself. Tavia calms down a little. Rachel: You saw me about to take stab Kelly and well...you were out of control. I know you didn't mean to, you were just trying to protect Kelly and Kenny. If it wasn't for my jealousy and stubbornness, none of this would've happened.  
  
When Tavia hears Rachel she slowly remembers what happened and her mind starts to go back to normal.  
  
Tavia: It's my fault too, I should be the guilty one...I almost killed a life...Mich and I heard you talking to Kelly. At the party. And then we decided to follow you two to the beach...and we heard you arguing about Kenny (Flashback)~ Rachel: Get away from Kenny! I tell you! He's mine Kelly: Kenny doesn't like you, so why won't you just back off! Rachel: (in denial): He likes me...he really likes me... Kelly: He likes ME and you know he does! Don't be so greedy sis! Face reality! Rachel: *shaking her head*: Why does everybody like you?! It's not fair! Kelly: You can live without Kenny there are other guys in this world Rachel: No, I can't live without him! So I guess my only choice is – Rachel grabs the pocket knife from her pocket, was going to claw Kelly's face, but then Tavia ran out of nowhere and grabbed the knife from Rachel's hands Tavia: Rachel! Kenny doesn't like you! Tavia ignorantly swung the knife across Rachel's face. Rachel: *bursts into tears*: You clawed my face! How could you! Tavia stabbed Rachel. Right in the stomach and then Rachel fainted. Tavia finally got to her senses and realized what she just had done Tavia: What –what's wrong with me?! Michelle slowly walked out of her hiding place with tears in her eyes, hiding her face with her hands. Michelle: I –I don't know what to say... Tavia stood there frozen, looking at her bloody hands. And then she looked at Rachel's bloody corpse. It was awful... Kelly: (softly): What –what do we do now? Tavia: (emotionless): Get rid of her. Throw her into the water. Michelle and Kelly (astonished): What?!?! (End of Flashback)~ Tavia: And that was what we did. I'm so sorry; I didn't know what I was doing. It was like someone was controlling my mouth and actions. But I can't say that, because it was really me that killed you...or almost. And for Kelly and Michelle, as the years passed, they slowly got over it and forgave me for what I had done... Rachel: At least I'm alive now, right? Tavia (depressed): But Michelle... Rachel: It's not your fault that you killed her, you had schizophrenia. Tavia: I know, but that's no excuse. You know Rachel, you changed a lot, you used to be so selfish and stubborn, but now you're so understanding and forgiving. Rachel *smiles*: Thanks. Tavia: And thanks for help me get through this. Must be bad having schizophrenia. I didn't even know what I was doing and I kept hearing voices and seeing your face in the mirror. It all started on July 16th, the day you died –or I thought. That's when I saw the ghost in the mirror *laughs* and I thought my house was haunted but it was only an illusion. You can visit me sometimes; I live in your house now! Rachel: I don't know if I could, I'm just on a vacation right now. And I want to visit Kelly later on, I must apologize to her. I can't believe I tried to kill my own sister... Tavia: Be careful, she might think you're a ghost! Rachel: Maybe I'll scare her! Tavia *thinking*: I still can't forgive myself, but at least Rachel's alive...but poor Michelle...  
  
Tavia *on the phone*: Where are you now? Myolie: Some place clean –no blood involved! Tavia *laughs*: So, how are you and Sam? Myolie: We're just friends. The guy's too 'bizarre' for me! So, how bout you and that Steven Guy? Tavia: Us? We – Myolie: Sorry! I got to go pack up! Talk to you later! *hangs up* Suddenly the phone rings again. Tavia *picks up the phone*: Hello? Annie: Are you alright now? Tavia: Yeah, better than ever! Thanks! You're a very good nurse! And you saved my life too. Annie: No prob. I never really got a chance to say this, but I'm very sorry about Benny. Tavia: Benny? Who's that? Really, Annie, you can have him. You two are perfectly meant for each other. Tell him I said hi and Sam too. Bye. *hangs up* The phone rings again –for the third time! Tavia: Hey! Kenny: Did you hear about Steven? Tavia (concerned): What? Kenny: You know how you didn't have to go to jail because it wasn't your fault that you killed Michelle...because of your sickness or something...well...Now that Steven knows who murdered Michelle... Tavia: Don't tell me he – Kenny: Yeah, he truly loves Michelle. Tavia: He died for her? Kenny: Yeah, like Romeo and Juliet! Tavia: Kenny! Juliet killed herself, not Romeo! Kenny: Same thing! Tavia *rolls her eyes* Kenny: Do you remember this? PISSY! Tavia: Oh my god! Don't start with that again! Tavia *thinking*: He's just a friend. I don't like him anymore; he's better off with Michelle. Hopefully, I'll find my real love someday. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm even thinking about this! Steven died because of her! (Two years later...) It was a beautiful sunny day and everybody was partying at the hot beach. Kenny and Kelly had been married for almost two years already and had a baby girl. Rachel understood and soon left, and returned to America. About Kelly's trial for attempting murder on Myolie, it only lasted for a short while because Myolie had asked for mercy. As the days passed by, Tavia slowly forgot about her past and started a new life with her boyfriend –husband, Matt Yeung. And they also, had a baby of their own and it was a handsome baby boy. The weird thing was, they were born on the exact same day and they reminded Tavia, Kenny, and Kelly of some people they'd know before, but Matt was clueless. Tavia *carrying her baby*: Aww, look at my little cute baby! Matt *looking over Tavia*: Our boy is so tan though, I think he's been in the sun for too long. Kenny *holding his baby, walking toward Tav and Matt*: My girl's cuter! *sticks his tongue at Tavia. Kelly: Kenny! You're a father now! I think you should act more mature! Not sticking tongues at people. Tavia: Yeah, it might get toast in the sun! *laughs* Suddenly the Kwas's baby and Yeung's baby started crying hysterically. Kenny: Ahh! Why is my baby crying?!?! They kept wiggling and fidgeting and soon Tavia and Kenny carefully dropped them to the ground. The two infants took a few steps toward each other. Everybody: They're walking! Baby Boy: Mippy! Me mif u! Baby Girl: Me mif you hoo Ray! Kenny: They can talk! Tavia: Kenny? Michy? I'm confused.  
  
~The End~  
  
Written by Joey Lee 


End file.
